Amantes diabólicos
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: [—¿Sabes? Cuando eres un vampiro… Los sentimientos no son tan importantes como tú crees.] 01. Precioso pecado.


**Título:** Amantes diabólicos

 **Sumary:** —¿Sabes? Cuando eres un vampiro… Los sentimientos no son tan importantes como tú crees.

 **Advertencias:** Trama oscura/Palabras mal sonantes/Posible OoC/Menciones shoujo-ai.

 **Pareja:** HinaxHarem.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **5,186** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **OoOoO**

[¿Y si creo en Dios, pero él no cree en mí?

¿Y si a pesar de mi fe le soy insuficiente…?]

 **OoOoO**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **«Preciado pecado** **»**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Aún con la hiel que corría por su garganta Hinata siguió entonando aquél sonido que evocaba memorias tan alegres como dolorosas del pasado. Su madre siempre cantaba con el alma, sin embargo ella sonaba rota, apática y monótona. Llevó ambas manos a la garganta, en un suplicio silencioso por hacer salir ese nudo punzante que le agriaba la voz, pero era incapaz.

No le sorprendía, era natural que en su canto se reflejara el vacío de su ser. Cada vez que pensaba en eso se sentía asfixiada, necesitaba aire. Presionó el botón a su derecha y descendió automáticamente la ventanilla del coche que las trasladaba a ambas, ella y Hanabi, a su nuevo destino.

Podía escuchar aún el murmullo lacerante de las miles de personas que se congregaron a su alrededor, condoliéndola por su grave pérdida, armando escenarios fantasiosos dónde construían una relación de negocios a futuro con ella y cuentos sobre las promesas inconclusas que les fueron ofrecidas en un vano intento de aprovecharse de la situación. Y Hinata solo asentía, sonriendo hipócritamente como ellos, prometiendo llamadas y reuniones que nunca se concretarían.

Su padre había muerto, pero aparentemente no era tan importante pues las personas seguían con su vida, sus despropósitos y la falsa empatía. Suspiró resignada, sintiéndose culpable y egoísta, pues en ningún momento estuvo triste por perderlo, pero lamentaba profundamente que la dejara atrapada en el infierno. No es que nunca lo haya querido, pero su ausencia la había acostumbrado a estar sin él.

Su madre había muerto hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, pero guardaba siempre presentes los besos y los abrazos, el recuerdo de un amor que la sostuvo todo ese tiempo y saber lo que ya nunca recibiría su pequeña hermana. Sabía que a veces Hanabi se preocupaba por eso, _haberla matado_ , pero ella no le daba mucha importancia pues el amor que sentía por la menor era mayor a cualquier resentimiento.

La amaba, solo que a veces también le envidiaba, después de todo era un ser humano. Pero era consciente de que la balanza se inclinaba en sufrimientos iguales, pues Hanabi que carecía de madre tenía a su padre, y ella que era odiaba por él fue importante para esa mujer.

Acarició los largos cabellos castaños de su hermana. La más joven se había acurrucado en su regazo en algún momento, pidiendo con esa inexpresividad tan propia, pero los ojos brillosos por la emoción que le cantara una canción. Y así ella, obediente y dichosa, procuraba trasmitir el mismo sentimiento, pero fallando en el intento. No se arrepentía de nada, o probablemente lo hiciera de todo, pues en su mente solo estaba la sensación agradable del calor humano y el amor que le profesaba a aquella adolescente. Hinata se había prometido ser fuerte por ambas, habían quedado completamente solas de la noche a la mañana en medio de un nido de víboras venenosas, listas para morder, y aunque su relación no fuera la mejor de todas no podía abandonarla.

Aunque había vivido siendo educada para asumir el control y su padre estuvo a punto de nombrar heredera a su hermana, aquello no se hizo realidad para ninguna al final. La empresa familiar no era una multinacional todavía, pero resultaba lo bastante importante para que muchos la desearan, los socios mayoritarios no aceptaron la idea de que una mujer, mucho menos una menor de edad, pudiera estar a cargo en un futuro y encontraron la forma de impedirlo por la vía legal. Nombraron un presidente a falta de su albacea, dejándola como accionista sin voz ni voto en las reuniones por su edad, y estaba segura de que no pasaría demasiado antes de que intentaran obligarla a vender su parte.

Era molesto que no pudiera hacer nada legalmente, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, la única con aspiraciones reales a dirigir esa empresa era Hanabi, y con su habilidad, estaba segura de que la aceptarían de regreso con facilidad, e incluso si quería podría fundar una propia, solo debía administrarse con cuidado para procurarlo todo en su camino. Para ella el dinero no era problema, no le importaba tener que trabajar. Sabía que probablemente aún tenía que mejorar mucho en su carácter, pero ser abandonada con el peso de tantas responsabilidades le había ayudado a madurar de golpe, o por lo menos un poco.

—¿Hermana? —masculló somnolienta Hanabi, frotando sus ojos con rudeza para despertar. —Hermana, ¿has dejado de cantar…?

—Sí, lo siento —murmuró suavemente, rozando su frente para acomodarla de nuevo en su posición anterior. A pesar de que consideraba a su canto algo insulso, su hermana por el contrario le fascinaba, al grado que siempre que dormía con ella arrullada Hanabi despertaba si detenía la canción. No era algo que hicieran seguido gracias a la distancia provocada por su padre y lo cansado que le resultaba cantar por largos periodos de tiempo, pero esos últimos días apenas y habían dormido, entre trámites y el duelo, no pretendía que su hermana la acompañara en su insomnio involuntario.

A la primera nota la castaña volvió a soñar y Hinata se permitió vagar la vista entre las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo, curiosa por la ausencia de luna, y el aspecto tétrico de todo el sitio que sería su nuevo hogar.

Debido a la muerte de su progenitor había muchos vacíos legales sobre su tutor y el representante legal, incluso había tenido la idea de pedir la emancipación* para hacerse cargo de todo, pero un pariente de ellas, justamente el hermano de su abuelo y líder de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Kioto se proclamó su tutor antes de lograrlo. Parecía una figura importante, pues los oportunistas que las habían rondado desde el primer día desaparecieron de inmediato y, hasta el momento, nadie lo había cuestionado.

Ahora iban en camino con esa persona, a vivir bajo su techo por los próximos cinco años que le quedaban antes de cumplir su mayoría de edad** y Hinata pudiera encargarse de Hanabi por sí misma, o hasta que el trámite legal le permitiera ser independiente. Todo dependería de que tan bien las trataran.

—Señorita, estamos a punto de llegar.

Ella asintió. El ambiente nocturno del pueblo era algo totalmente desconcertante, y la espesa niebla que rodeaba el manto negro imposibilitaba la visión. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentirse observada, pero al virar la mirada no encontró nada. El sombrío chofer del que desconocía su rostro giró de nuevo a su sitio, la gorra que lo cubría aunado a las sombras de esa noche le hacían imposible verlo con claridad.

Un extraño presentimiento comenzó a presionarle el pecho, la asfixia anterior regresó. Se preocupó ligeramente, solía ser cuidadosa con su salud debido a la taquicardia y el delicado estado de su corazón. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Su voz, desprovista de matices continúo cantando aquella melodía, que en antaño fuera de un sabor dulce y delicado, como probar con la miel de sus labios el calor maternal. Quizás, simplemente estaba siendo paranoica, pues vivir en un sitio tan enigmático con personas a las que no conocía de nada eran circunstancias normales para sentirse morir de los nervios.

A la distancia pudo ver una gran mansión de estilo tradicional, distrayéndola. Un crepitar de colores entre rojizos y anaranjados llamó su atención. El silencio de la noche se cernió sobre ella, en el más absoluto de los secretos, Hinata sonrió brevemente, sin saber de las pesadas cadenas formadas por hilos rojos que la atarían a ese lugar.

 **OoOoO**

El inconfundible aroma de la piel añeja de un anciano, semejante al de ciruelas fermentadas, inundaba la habitación principal donde el patriarca de la casa Hyūga reposaba. Las paredes de tonos fríos y estructura oriental transmitían la misma sensación imponente de su dueño, Hiroto Hyūga, líder espiritual y del clan en aquella pequeña región tradicionalmente conservadora, mientras sus manos, apenas debilitadas por los años, se movían con gran destreza sobre el enorme papel que tenía al frente. La indescifrable expresión de su rostro, convertido en un acuñado de pieles flácidas por la inflexibilidad de sus responsabilidades le revelaba como una figura autoritaria ya entrada en edad. A la luz de las velas continúo con uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos para enfocar sus pensamientos, la práctica de la caligrafía, procurando con trazos finos descargar sus preocupaciones sobre tinta y papel.

Afuera, cientos de alaridos agudos y el crepitar del fuego clamaban por su atención, al mismo tiempo que los pasos apresurados de uno de sus hombres, corriendo en su dirección. Dejó su pincel a un lado, anticipándolo.

—¡Señor! —Gritó uno de sus guardias, entrando apurado. Miró con desesperación apenas contenida al mayor. —¡Los aldeanos…!

—Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano —musitó desdeñoso, acallando a su personal.

Los lamentos de los renegados siendo clamores diarios era una señal de lo que más temía: una revuelta civil se había desatado. Esa noche la muerte acechaba.

Revolvió su cabello oscuro, lleno de canas, riéndose del temido más allá a segundos de enfrentarlo cara cara. Los pasos rápidos, el choque de los azadones, y el calor agobiante que rodeaba a su morada solo podían significar que era su tiempo. El pueblo de Konoha se rebelaba. Las crueles acciones que había realizado durante años en nombre de la justicia y bienestar general serían repudiadas con más sangre por culpa de aquellos seres.

No fue necesario demasiado tiempo antes de que el rostro sereno fuera transformado en un rictus de ira, descargando su frustración con el pequeño escritorio frente a él. Los golpes resonaron contra la madera, asustando involuntariamente al otro presente, quién temió el derrame de la tinta. Hiroto miró los papeles en sus manos, arrugados por su violencia anterior, pero un presentimiento le hizo girar su vista a la ventana.

El mismo paisaje de una villa nocturna que veía a diario se pintaba en tonos oscuros y góticos, rojos vivaces y naranjas voraces, indicando el cambio de ambiente. El infierno se había desatado a su alrededor, y fue entonces que lo vio, una silueta apenas delineada por la luz de luna, emergiendo de las sombras.

—Retírate Ko —llamó de repente. —¡Que te retires! —exclamó más fuerte antes la incredulidad del castaño, que se levantó lo más rápido que le fue posible, presa del pánico. —Puedes salir, demonio —masculló furioso, arrastrando la voz con un siseo peligroso en cuanto su asistente cerró la puerta. Sus ojos impetuosos se clavaron fijamente en el intruso.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que me has concedido un permiso —espetó burlón el joven hombre, de aspecto despreocupado. Sus labios se tornaron en una mueca altanera, tornando su esculpido rostro en uno intimidante. —Espero que un hombre tan razonable como usted entienda que no le está permitido hablarme como si estuviéramos al mismo nivel… —Las ropas negras, un sencillo suéter y pantalón sin adornos que enmarcaban los músculos de su cuerpo, contrastaban con el cabello grisáceo que brillaban como hebras de plata a la luz de la luna. Su único ojo visible comenzó a tornarse rojizo. —Y muchos menos creer que puede concederme un permiso.

—Soy demasiado viejo para caer en provocaciones, maldito demonio. —declamó, sin amedrentarse por él.

El extraño ser comenzó a caminar en círculos, como un cazador acechando a su presa, sonriendo con aparente alegría y carisma. Si no lo hubiera visto por sí mismo aquella vez no hubiera creído que podría representar un peligro, pero la vida le había demostrado lo contrario.

Kakashi era su nombre, si mal no recordaba. Frío, analítico e inteligente, no había participado en los pactos con líderes del pueblo desde hace dos décadas, pero se le conocía desde hace siglos como de los peores corresponsales de esa raza. Hiroto carraspeó para llamar su atención, no podía dejar visible ninguna muestra de debilidad.

—No pensé que me harían venir en persona para cerciorarme de que están haciendo su trabajo. La fecha ha pasado y aún no tenemos nuestra parte.

—Es su culpa —reclamó. — He soportado demasiado, a pesar de nuestro acuerdo ustedes han llevado la situación a un punto insostenible. Tu raza está descontrolada, últimamente los sacrificios no han durado ni una semana, incluso si hemos llegado a ofrecer a hombres y mujeres por igual, es natural que ninguno de ellos quiera entregar a sus hijos —suspiró, con el pesar de tantas injusticias en su mirada avejentada. —Las condiciones que exigen son demasiado estrictas, los pocos que podrían encajar los perdemos, la gente ha preferido morir de hambre en busca de otro sitio e incluso han decidido casarlos jóvenes para evitar su muerte.

—Oh, no tenía ni idea —dijo falsamente apenado. Una hueca sonrisa surgió entre sus labios, dejando asomar por el borde la punta de sus filosos colmillos. —Mis niños a veces pueden ser… un poco intensos.

—¡Deja de burlarte maldito demonio! ¡Tú y tú maldita raza de seres retorcidos han provocado todo esto!

Sabía que estaba siendo temerario ante una criatura con capacidades superiores, pero no retrocedió ni un milímetro al verlo avanzar peligrosamente hasta estar frente a él. Debido a la diferencia de alturas se vio forzado a mirar hacia arriba para seguir con la confrontación visual, no era la primera vez que lo trataba para su desgracia, pero había pasado un muy largo tiempo. Hace dos décadas se sentía joven y fuerte, lo suficiente para creer que si era astuto podría ser el vencedor en una querella física, sin embargo ahora no tenía la misma inmadurez y soberbia del pasado, pero el conocimiento adquirido para tratar con ellos le permitía mantenerse firme.

Se levantó de su sitio, y con un andar seguro se acercó al albino, enfrentándole con la mirada.

—La culpa por haber llevado a esas jóvenes directo a su tumba jamás me dejará descansar en paz. Sé que Dios se ensañará conmigo en el infierno por servir a su especie, pero juro por él que lo hice para salvar a cientos más…

—No es mi problema —respondió fastidiado, aunque intrigado por la coloración en el rostro del contrario, producida por la rabia contenida.

—Lo es —emitió resuelto, ignorando el ceño fruncido del de cabello plateado. —Este pueblo está quedando vacío y no tengo modo de convencer a la gente para que permanezca aquí si continúan estas muertes… Por su propia paz, tienen que dejar a la chica vivir esta vez…

La sonrisa de ese vampiro se retorció, siniestra.

—Oh, podría convencerlos… si tan solo tú me dieras finalmente a alguien de _calidad_ , sería capaz de controlar a mis niños. Ya sabes, son tan caprichosos, los he consentido demasiado y no aceptan _cualquier cosa_ …

El ligero siseo amenazante estremeció al líder, desconcertado y receloso.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—Dame a una Hyūga.

—¿¡Pero cómo te atreves!? —gritó de inmediato, sin poder controlar el dejo de terror que había en su voz. — ¡Mi familia siempre ha quedado fuera de esto!

La mirada colérica de sus ojos tan blancos como la misma muerte no surgió efecto, por el contrario, había provocado que los orbes de color oscuro le miraran burlones como si en lugar de enfrentarse a un verdadero peligro mirara en su lugar a un niño, a un patético e indefenso crío. Se enfureció aún más. Aunque los años le habían adoctrinado y su lado impulsivo había desaparecido hace mucho, se lanzó sin pensarlo sobre el vampiro, siendo detenido abruptamente a mediación de su ataque por algo desconocido. Asombrado, observó era suspendido de inmediato en una posición incómoda, y al dirigir la vista al frente se percató de que había sido paralizado por el chasquido de sus dedos.

El poco interés que el albino ponía a su mirada inquisidora, llena de promesas de muerte, fue exasperante.

—Por favor, estás exagerando… —bromeó alegre, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa indiferente. —Ya sabes, mi pequeña se siente sola y no tiene con quién jugar. Una chica linda, de respetable familia podría ser una buena compañía… Sin contar que tu pueblo estaría agradecido. Una Hyūga finalmente se sacrifica, después de tantos siglos. Puedo prometerte que ellos no la matarán.

—Cuida tu lengua—masculló el anciano, tentando a la suerte. —estás hablando de mi familia.

—En fin… —La expresión desinteresada del vampiro se transformó en una vacía, llena de matices oscuros y un rostro cruel. —He visto que tienes un pequeño problema allá afuera y esto se torna aburrido. Una Hyūga o el pueblo… Piénsalo, estaré esperando tu respuesta.

En menos de un segundo ese monstruo ya no estaba en la habitación, liberando de su parálisis al líder Hyūga. El hombre no podía creer la desfachatez de los de su especie, si su clan era el encargado de conseguir a los tributos era precisamente para que ninguno de ellos se viera afectado, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, pretendían romper su pacto. No sabía qué hacer, los pocos que cumplían los requisitos para ser llevados su pueblo no estaba dispuesto a entregarlos, y aún entre su propia gente no había candidatos disponibles de momento, les había mandado lejos por cualquier imprevisto y el _imprevisto_ se había presentado.

No parecía tener muchas opciones.

Los sonidos del exterior le alertaron de nuevo, su pueblo aún luchaba contra esa injusticia. Escuchó unos golpes ligeros llamando a su puerta, Ko estaba de regreso.

—Señor…

—Habla muchacho.

—Sus nietas finalmente han llegado.

 **OoOoO**

Hinata avanzó, incómoda por las condiciones que se presentaban a su paso, cuidando en todo momento que la emocionada castaña no decidiera ir a investigar por su cuenta lo que sucedía, a veces le sorprendía la timidez que tenía en algunos aspectos y lo impulsiva que resultaba en otros.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que los preciosos juegos de luces que veía en la lejanía provenían de antorchas de campesinos furiosos y aldeanos enardecidos por algún motivo desconocido para ella. Se veían realmente molestos, y parecían venir con la completa intención de rebelarse ante la casa Hyūga, lo que le hacía cuestionarse si realmente había sido una buena opción el aceptar ir a ese lugar.

Después de descender del vehículo los miembros de más bajo rango que cuidaban las puertas las guiaron por un camino alterno que daba como finalidad un pasillo oscuro y algo desolado, pero con una excelente vista a la entrada principal por entre los huecos de las pequeñas construcciones que había a su paso. Deseaba preguntar pero Hanabi se le había adelantado y solo la ignoraron, así que debía ser algo grave si por lo menos no intentaban disfrazarlo con una excusa.

—¿A dónde nos llevan? —cuestionó sin pensarlo, percatándose de que lo había dicho en voz alta sin querer. Uno de los hombres la miró en silencio unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza y mirarla descalificatoriamente. Olvidaba la superioridad del hombre sobre la mujer inculcada en su familia y acrecentada por el ruralismo.

Vio a su hermana a punto de repetir la pregunta con agresividad, pero negó débilmente. No serviría de nada.

Algunos minutos después finalmente entraron a lo que parecía ser un enorme dojo como los que había en su casa, y al centro de todo eso a un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, que frunció el ceño al verlas llegar.

—Bienvenidas —exclamó con su potente voz resonando por todo el recinto. Sus guías se retiraron. —Mi nombre es Hiroto Hyūga, hermano de su abuelo Hiroshi, y el líder de la fracción Hyūga en Kioto —Al tiempo en que realizó una leve reverencia Hinata creyó conveniente hacer lo mismo y empujó disimuladamente a Hanabi para que la imitara, a regañadientes.

El mal presentimiento volvió con mayor fuerza en la pelinegra. La forma en que ese hombre las miraba no era común, parecía examinarlas, pero no del modo en que su padre solía hacerlo, buscando compararlas. Parecía buscar algo, un indicio o una señal de algo que no podía discernir en sus ojos blancos y esa sombra velada que los hacía parecer oscuros y amenazadores. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado venir, algo le indicaba que no estaba bien, que debía salir inmediatamente de ese sitio, pero ignoró todas las advertencias al escuchar a su hermana.

—Hanabi Hyūga, hija de Hiashi Hyūga, la menor…—se presentó. —¿Entonces eres algo así como mi abuelo?

—Hanabi…—masculló en reprimenda, aunque no tenía mucho derecho al haberse quedado abstraída en sus malos pensamientos.

—Parece que tienes carácter —le vio sonreír. Esa persona pareció tomárselo con humor, sin embargo, negó un momento con la cabeza y suspiró decepcionado. Ella no era lo que quería, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron supo que era su turno, y como no sabía que buscaba, decidió tratar con la presentación formal que le instruyeron desde niña para los mayores.

—Soy la primogénita de Hiashi Hyūga, descendiente de Hiroshi Hyūga y antiguo líder de todas las facciones. Heredera del clan, Hinata Hyūga*** —Realizó una keirei****

El anciano la miró, asintiendo en esta ocasión. Había algo, una sensación desconcertante que la hacía tener ganas de huir lo antes posible y acrecentaba la ansiedad en su pecho, respirar ahora era como una tarea casi imposible y estaba a punto de vomitar de los mareos que la asaltaron de pronto. Trató de mirar en los alrededores para esquivar esos ojos blancos tan pesados que se clavaban como estacas sobre ella, pero lo único que logró encontrar fue un punto rojo, siniestro, semejante a un ojo observándola en la lejanía. Dio un pequeño grito y un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente, sobresaltada, pero aquello había desaparecido.

—Hinata…—escuchó que le hablaban. No supo en que momento pasó, pero un hombre de aspecto aterrador y cabello blanco estaba junto a su pariente, sonriendo falsamente. Apenas podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, un inexplicable miedo le hacía temblar. Asintió solamente para hacerles saber que los escuchaba, temiendo que su voz se llegara a quebrarse.

—Creo que ella es perfecta…—dijo la nueva presencia. Su sonrisa vacía la hizo preocuparse. No había ninguna calidez en sus gestos o cualquier rasgo mínimamente confiable. —Estoy seguro de que a mis pequeños les va a encantar tenerla en casa…

—¿Disculpe? —musitó perdida. Ambos la observaron en silencio, uno atormentado y el otro divertido. Era como si el hermano de su abuelo se sintiera culpable de algo. —No entiendo.

—Oh, perdona —exclamó con aparente cortesía el albino. —Mi nombre es Kakashi, hablaba con tu… abuelo —lo miró un momento y a ella le pareció encontrar una pizca de burla en su único ojo visible. —Ya que serás la líder de la familia algún día pienso que es bueno que te vayas relacionando con otras personas. Le proponía a Hiroto llevarte conmigo a mi casa, mis chicos son algo caprichosos y creo que una joven tan responsable y educada como tú les hará bien.

Hinata dudó en todo momento de sus palabras, pero asintió.

—Oh, es un honor que me considere, pero mi hermana…

—No te preocupes por ella —la interrumpió. De algún modo presintió que no debería decir nada contra eso. —Ella se quedará aquí mientras tú te hospedas en nuestra casa.

—P-Pero…—vaciló. Tenía algún tiempo que podía controlar su tartamudeo y le sorprendió escucharlo de nuevo. Los delgados labios del joven se torcieron en un gesto extraño y terrible, como una silenciosa amenaza.

—Insisto.

Miró a Hiroto Hyūga en busca de un apoyo, pero el huía de sus ojos.

 **OoOoO**

Se despidió de Hanabi esa misma noche.

La turba furiosa que visualizó en la entrada parecía estar controlada, pero todos se mantenían observándola fijamente partir. Algunos le desearon suerte, mujeres la despidieron entre lágrimas, hombres le sonreía cansados y desgatados. Los niños intentaron detenerla varias veces al colgarse de sus piernas, pero ese hombre de cabello plateado los hizo retroceder. No entendía a que venía tanta efusividad con ella, una chica a la que jamás habían visto, pero lo más profundo de su ser le advirtió constantemente de que estaba mal.

—Hinata-san…

La voz de Kakashi la sacó de su ensoñación. No habían pasado ni quince minutos antes de que llegaran a su destino. Una imponente mansión de corte occidental en tonos góticos se alzaba frente a ella, impresionándola tanto por su tamaño como por su ubicación en una colina, lo suficientemente alto para presumir de dar una gran vista pero no demasiado como para considerarla inaccesible. A su alrededor había un bosque completo, solo la entrada estaba provista de varios metros de árboles perfectamente sincronizados con la fuente y las decoraciones adyacentes.

Salió de la limosina de la mano de esa persona, siendo guiada al interior.

El sonido apresurado de unos pasos llamó su atención.

—¿Oh? ¡Es una chica! —Exclamó animado un chico rubio que la miró de arriba abajo sin descaro, con un tono cantarín en su voz cadenciosa. Muy pronto se encontró de frente con un jovial y risueño rubio, de hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo marcado por ligeros músculos que se delineaban tenuemente entre sus ropas ligeras. Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente al notar que andaba por ahí con una sencilla camiseta negra y un par de pantalones ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. — ¡Finalmente! Estaba harto de los hombres, no era justo que solo Sakura-chan disfrutara.

—¿E-Eh?

Justo cuando fue soltada por Kakashi de un momento a otro ya estaba en brazos del blondo, desconcertada por verlo aparecer tan rápidamente no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando le lamió una mejilla de forma lasciva. Se apartó de inmediato, tocando el área con incredulidad, no podía entenderlo, esos ojos azules antes traviesos ahora la miraban de una forma maliciosa y oscura que no sabía cómo interpretar. Su sonrisa despreocupada se trasformó en un gesto altanero y la pose amigable se convirtió pronto en una arrogante.

—Vaya, es muy dulce…

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando una chica de cabello rosa descendió de las escaleras.

—¡Naruto, que le haces a mi cariño!

La joven parecía ser cercana a su edad, de un extravagante cabello largo color rosado que descendía con gracia sobre su fin silueta. No era una chica de curvas muy proporcionadas, sin embargo el elegante vestido de verde esmeralda hacía relucir su figura delgada, a juego con el tono de sus hermosos ojos. Bajó lentamente cada escalón con un seductor vaivén, sonriendo coqueta en su dirección, si no fuera por sus enseñanzas de verdad pensaría que le estaba sonriendo a ella, y no de una forma precisamente amistosa.

—¿Ca-Cariño? —cuestionó Hinata, un poco tarde, para sí. No entendía anda, estaba completamente perdida entre todos esos extraños que actuaban irrazonablemente.

—Deberías dejar de llamar a cada una de tus víctimas así Sakura, es mejor si entienden su lugar desde el inicio.

Una voz grave y fastidiada a sus espaldas le hizo girar. Un atractivo chico de piel pálida y cabello negro yacía sobre el sillón de la sala, observándolos en silencio con sus ojos rojizos. La chica bufó frustrada en su dirección, restándole importancia a sus palabras con un ademán de manos.

—Eres un aguafiestas Sasuke.

Unas manos que la tomaron por la cintura la hicieron gritar fuertemente. El chico que habían nombrado como Naruto se acercó por la espalda, pegando todo su cuerpo en el proceso, Hinata se sintió casi desfallecer, ya no era una persona tan introvertida pero definitivamente no estaba lista para ese nivel de contacto físico tan íntimo. Con todas sus fuerzas restantes intentó liberarse al sentir las traviesas manos ascender por su estómago, muy cerca de sus senos, pero fue imposible, de alguna manera ese chico tenía demasiada fuerza y su mirada no la dejaba ni siquiera negarse.

—Estoy tan feliz de que ella no sea una plana como otras… —comentó burlón mientras la pelinegra se congelaba en su sitio. Algo filoso voló al instante y rozó su mejilla, cortando ligeramente la piel. Naruto sonrió con sorna, mirando desafiante a la aparente causante. —No deberías molestarte cuando alguien dice la verdad, Sakura-chan…

—Cállate imbécil —masculló con una mirada mortal. Tomó a la chica cautiva para sí, atrayendo su cintura con el brazo derecho y sosteniendo su mandíbula con delicadeza con el izquierdo. —Vamos cariño, tú y yo tenemos muchos que hacer —apuró la de cabello rosa, caminando con ella rumbo a las escaleras. Los dos hombres la miraron molestos y ella sonrió victoriosa, sacándoles la lengua sin que la pelinegra se diera cuenta. —¿Te importaría si nos quedáramos tú y yo a solas…?—masculló con una voz suave y seductora.

Hinata retrocedió, incómoda.

Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, atrapada entre las voluntades dementes de los presentes. Ni siquiera había sido presentada, y dudaba que fuera a serlo porque apara ese punto Kakashi ya no se encontraba presente por ningún lado y los tres jóvenes no parecían tener la verdadera intención de conocerla correctamente.

—D-Disculpe, no entiendo porque me llama… cariño… —hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. No quería sonar como una mal educada, pero tampoco sentía que había la suficiente confianza para llamarse de un modo tan íntimo.

—Oh. Solo es por hacerte sentir cómoda, quiero que sepas que eres… —su sonrisa se tornó brillante, recorriéndola de arriba abajo del mismo modo en que lo hizo el tal Naruto antes. —Bienvenida en esta casa.

No le gustaba como la miraba.

—No quiero sonar como una persona grosera, pero en realidad… Está logrando lo contrario…

—Oh—Sakura se detuvo y su expresión cambió completamente. —Así que será por las malas —susurró seria. Mortalmente seria y furiosa. —¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso te atreves a despreciar mi cariño, maldita perra…?!

El rubio bufó, conteniendo la risa a duras penas y el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—Ahí va otra vez…

Hinata la miró, incrédula por su cambio de actitud tan drástico. Sus ojos blancos reflejaron el temor del que era presa, y de inmediato negó con las manos insistentemente, balbuceando desesperada su negativa.

—¡No, no, yo no…!

Sakura detuvo sus manos, tomándolas suavemente mientras sus gemas esmeraldas la observaban con ternura. Una sonrisa dulce coronó sus labios rojizos, y la acercó más a su pecho, la diferencia de alturas era apenas notable, pero definitivamente Hinata era la más baja de las dos y se empezaba a lamentar profundamente por ello.

—Tranquila, yo entiendo. Debes sentirte nerviosa por ser la primera vez… —no pasó desapercibido el brillo malicioso de la chica, pero si el de sus acompañantes, que sonrieron burlones, el cinismo de Sakura a veces era sorprendente. —Pero descuida… —la atrajo a su pecho, aspirando disimuladamente el aroma de su cuerpo, la pelinegra emanaba una esencia dulce y atrayente que deseaba retener. —seré gentil…

Hinata trató de zafarse, pero por algún extraño motivo esa chica era excesivamente fuerte y no le permitía apartarse como realmente quería. A rastras fue conducida hasta su habitación por esa joven y despedida a gritos por el rubio, que afirmó que se encontrarían muy pronto. Se sintió terriblemente incómoda con la conversación que sostuvieron Sakura y ella los pocos minutos antes de que lograra zafarse de ella e ir a dormir.

Le había prometido que vendría por ella al día siguiente para su _presentación_ oficial.

Había algo extraño, algo peligroso que flotaba en el ambiente de esa casa y muy pronto terminaría por descubrirlo de la peor manera.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Notarán que me deshice de la primera parte, ahora siento como que está de más y al aprovecharé en otra historia.

Saludos :3 Sé que muchos pensarán "¿Y está loca, publicando un HinaHarem con la guerra silenciosa que hay entre pairings, ProHinavsProSaku y los que nos debe ya"? Y yo les diré que hice la portada y no me pude resistir a subirlo xD

No se supone que sea un fic largo, esto vendría siendo la introducción, claro, dependiendo de si hay gente que pueda aceptar un HinaxSakuSasuNaru. Antes de que me digan "¡plagio!" comento que está inspirada en Diabolik Lovers, que últimamente se ha vuelto mi obsesión por la millonada de historias oscuras que se pueden hacer.

Wow, tenía rato sin hacer algo de más de 5 mil palabras xD Curiosamente al principio tenía planeado solo unas mil a lo mucho, hasta pensé que me quedaría muy corto y al final fue todo lo contrario… ¿Qué tal me quedó? ¿Se imaginaban algo así? La verdad es que yo no, tenía previsto tres escenas cortas, la decisión de enviar a Hinata sería por medio de un combate y los motivos serían diferentes pero en fin, me ha gustado, aunque no sé si me he pasado, temo aburrirlos -.-U

Al menos con este cap introduje casi todo lo que quería, ya sé que Sakura dominó la situación por ahora pero luego veremos cómo reaccionan Sasuke y Naruto con ella a solas. Espero leernos pronto, ahora que ya lo saqué de mi sistema puedo seguir con los otros fics que debo xD

*No sé si la emancipación es legal en Japón, realmente no encontré nada de eso, así que no estoy segura, pero he leído de jóvenes sin tutor que supervisa el gobierno.

**Según investigué, la mayoría de edad allá se cumple a los años veinte años.

***No recuerdo exactamente el nombre de esto, pero se trata de hacer referencia primero al título, apellido, posición social, etc y al final el nombre en familias tradicionales.

****Tipo de reverencia que indica saludo con un importante toque de formalidad en inclinación de 30 grados. Se hace con el jefe o gente de un status superior al nuestro. Me decanté por esta en lugar del Saikirei porque la otra es mucho más formal y como para una ceremonia.

 **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me encantaría responderles uno por uno pero ando a las prisas, lo siento. Quiero que sepan que me emociona mucho recibir su apoyo y que no quieran lincharme por sacar nuevas historias cuando no continuo las anteriores xD Los y las amo con todo mi corazón *inserte lluvia de corazones aquí***


End file.
